


Fly With Me

by Shelbazoidz



Series: Time in a Tree [16]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: Ava always has a good time being an RA for her school but everything gets a bit more crazy when she convinces Sara she should do it too. The spark that’s always existed between them ignites something new. Between these new feelings, classes and crazy group of friends, she has a lot on her plate





	Fly With Me

**Author's Note:**

> You know ya girl had to do at least one college au in this series. This ended up WAY longer than I meant it to. I feel like that happens with all college au stories. No joke this took me 3 weeks because I kept rewriting things and putting off editing. But I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you guys like it too! Fluff and Feels await! Safe by Us the Duo is short but really sweet and fits well with this story. (don’t listen to it during the feels part or you will cry, I made that mistake)

Ava and Sara both knew since the beginning of this semester that they were in trouble. It started on move in day as Ava lugged the last heavy box of her things into the building. It was quiet for the moment since none of the freshman had arrived yet. Residence assistants always got to move in early, she liked missing all the chaos when everyone was moving in at once. With her arms full she clicked the call button of the elevator with her elbow.

“Hold the door!” She heard someone shout as she stepped in. She blocked the sliding doors from closing with her foot as someone rushed in. Her eyes went wide when they locked with steely blue ones. 

“Thanks! Oh shit hey Ava!” The other woman said with her own arms full of things, the box being a lot less organized than Ava’s. 

“Hey Sara! You’re on this side? God help us.” Ava teased and they both laughed. Ava noticing the crop top Sara was wearing showed off defined lines of muscle that she quickly averted her eyes from.

“You’re the one that talked me into being a  RA again so don’t give me that.” Sara nudged her side. “Now hit 3 for me please.” She singsonged. Ava shook her head pressing the button with her elbow.

“You know if the rest of the gang is moving in today?” Ava asked as the elevator started its ascent.  

“I saw Nate and Ray earlier. Ray said Nora is coming tomorrow and I’m not so sure about Zari and Charlie yet.” She shrugged. “I’ll text them later, we can all catch up when everyone’s back.” 

“That sounds good.” Ava nodded as the doors slid back open. 

“Maybe you and me can do something tonight?” Sara asked with a bright smile that fried Ava’s brain. 

“Y-yeah! I’ll message you when I’m done getting my room together.” Ava stuttered out and Sara smirked at her. 

“See you Sharpie.” The doors slid closed as the nickname made butterflies flutter in her stomach. She leaned back on the wall of the elevator letting out a breath once she was alone. The weird flirting going on between them had started last year. She wasn’t sure if Sara was just being her usual flirty self or if it was something more. 

 

After setting down the heavy box with a grunt she set up her fan first, the room was already warming up in the afternoon heat. She looked around the familiar small room that felt more like a home than her parents place felt. She’d spent  more time here over the last two years than she did at home.Turning on some music she made quick work of unpacking, enjoying getting everything back in order. Taking a step back she appreciated her work, the soft string lights illuminating the space nicely. She squinted at the empty space on one of the walls, she’d been meaning to get something to put there for a while now. Her phone chimed and she picked it up off her desk seeing a text in the group chat. 

**Sara:** “Charlie Zari! When are your asses getting here?

**Charlie:** “At some point! Calm your tits!” 

**Zari:** “Ignore her. We’ll be back tomorrow morning before the RA meeting.” 

**Nate:** “Hurry we miss you!” 

**Sara** : “I’m sure you do Nate ;)” 

**Nate:** “.......”

**Ray:** “Ooo she got you buddy.”

 

Ava chuckled at her screen as the familiar banter of her friends started. The start to the semester seemed to be going pretty well until she remembered Zari mentioning the RA meeting tomorrow. They were always so tedious and long, her mind drifting back to the very first one they had. 

 

_ “So how about we do some ice breakers!” They all groaned at their supervisor’s suggestion.  _

_ “We all know each other already.” Zari mumbled.  _

_ “Not all of you know each other so get your butts up. Say your name, year, major and your…” She pondered for a second. “Oh! Harry Potter house!” The group eventually all stood and started going around the circle introducing themselves.    _

_ “Hi my name is Sara, I’m a junior. I was undecided for a while but I’m in kinesiology right now. And umm I don’t really know Harry Potter so I can’t choose a house.” She shrugged and the group gasped.  _

_ “Like not read a single book?” Ray asked and Sara shook her head.  _

_ “Or saw a single movie?” Nate hand his hand on his chest in a over dramatic motion.  _

_ “Nope never.”  _

_ “How did we not know this? We’re gonna fix that ASAP.” Nate nodded and it appeared she didn’t have a choice in the matter.  _

_ “You a Harry Potter nerd too?” Sara looked over to Ava with a lifted eyebrow.  _

_ “Yup.” Ava smiled sweetly at her.  _

_ “Jesus christ.” Sara chuckled sitting back down as the next person started.  _

 

They had yet to loop Sara into a Harry Potter marathon but the group was determined.  Ava’s phone chiming snapped her back to the present. 

**Charlie** : “BEACH BEACH BEACH!” 

**Nora** : “I’m game.” 

**Sara** : “Ava are you in? 

 

She scrolled back in the chat to find what she had missed in the conversation. Zari had suggested they go to the nearby beach to enjoy their last day of freedom before work and school started. She quickly typed out a message telling them she was in before going to double check that she had even brought her swimsuit with her.      

 

* * *

 

Sara, Ava, Nora and Ray all rode happily in Sara’s car. They drove with the windows down, enjoying the warm air blasting through the car as the radio played some of the summer hits. Nora peeked out from the backseat as the large lake came into view. 

“Holy shit this is beautiful.” She looked on. 

“I still can’t believe you’ve never been here before.” Ray said looking out the window at the sparkling water. 

“It’s gonna be great.” Sara tossed her arms up as they pulled into the lot. As they all climbed out the car, Charlie was already hopping out of Nate’s car excitedly heading off to the water. 

“Hey we have stuff to carry!” Zari shouted after her. 

“You guys got it!” She yelled back. Ray came over to help them grab their things before the group went to find a spot to settle in. They found themselves a nice spot setting up a few umbrellas, beach towels and a couple chairs. Nate and Zari darted off to catch up with Charlie who was already splashing around in the deeper water. Ray took Nora’s hand as the two headed off to the water with shy smiles. 

“God they’re cute.” Ava said as she shuffled through her bag for her sunscreen. 

“They are aren’t they?” Sara pushed up her sunglasses watching the couple put their feet in the water. She turned back to Ava and tried to not audibly gasp. Ava had taken off the rest of her clothes revealing a floral printed bikini. They had never gone to the beach together before so this was a first, Sara wasn’t sure she was going to survive the trip with how good Ava looked. She looked back out to the water trying to not stare while Ava put on sunscreen. 

“Could you get my back? I’d like to not look like a lobster tomorrow.” She laughed holding out the bottle. Sara nodded not trusting her voice as she took it. They were both silent as Sara rubbed the cool liquid on Ava’s back, she tried to work quickly not wanting her hands to linger anywhere. 

“Thanks.” Ava’s voice sounded a bit odd as she turned back, Sara noticing a light blush on her cheeks. 

“No problem.” They stood there for a moment neither sure what to say. “So um let’s go swim?” Sara said before taking off the rest of her clothes. She saw Ava’s eyes go a bit wide before quickly darting away. This circle of quick glances and awkward stares they’ve been having had been going on too long. Sara finally decided do something about it in that moment. 

“You like something you see?” Her outward confidence hiding the panic she felt on the inside at how Ava might answer. Had she been reading this all wrong for the past year? 

“I do. You look really good Sara.” Ava answered tentatively, looking up at Sara through her lashes. Her expression causing Sara’s heart to skip a beat. 

“Thanks, you look really hot too.” Sara pushed it a bit further with her complement. 

“Hot? Oh really?” Ava’s confidence slowly seeped back into her tone.

“Yeah really hot, Sharpie.” She stepped a forward, Ava giving her a smirk.    

“Hey you guys coming in or not!”  Nate’s voice carried across the water. They both jumped apart at the sound, letting out a chuckle realizing they both looked like they’d gotten caught by a parent. 

“Let’s go.” Ava giggled reaching out towards Sara. With a delighted grin Sara took her hand following her to the cool water.

  
  


* * *

 

“I need a break.” Sara grumbled, closing her note book with a sigh. She flopped backwards onto the floor with a over dramatic sigh. 

“Yeah I don’t think I can look at these slides anymore or I’ll puke.” Ava said rubbing at her eyes. The mixture of dealing with their residents and a heavy load of school work had been rough on them for the past month.  

“Wanna go take a break and do something stupid?” Sara quirked a brow. 

“The bowling alley is open across campus and its 6 bucks for students today.” Ava raised a brow back and they both quickly went to put their shoes on. The sun had just started to set as they walked across campus to the bowling alley. The space was pretty empty when they arrived, the guy at the front desk looked bored beyond belief. Ava beat Sara to the punch for paying for their lane and bowling shoes. 

“My treat.” She smiled at Sara taking the multi colored bowling shoes from the guy behind the counter. 

“Thank you but I’m still about to kick your ass.” Sara grinned as she picked out a bowling ball. 

“Bring it on Lance.” She went first, eyeing the pins down the lane. With easy grace she rolled the ball down the alley making a clean strike. She whooped tossing her hands up happily. “Beat that!” She grinned, turning to look at Sara. She was watching her with a lopsided smile. “What?” Ava asked at the expression. 

“Nothing, you’re just cute.” Sara said as she stood for her turn.

“Flattery won’t get you out of losing.” Ava smiled, kissing her cheek. Their relationship had taken a step forward over the past weeks. The longing glances they usually shared turned into chaste kisses and soft touches every now and then. 

Sara knocked down six pins, easily picking up the others for a clean spare. 

“Nice job.” Ava smirked as she walked back up. 

“Yeah yeah just go.” Sara waved her off. Her mouth hung open when Ava got another strike. “Alright what the fuck?” She demanded. 

“Hey at least you didn’t have to pay to lose.” Ava laughed coming back over to her, Sara rolling her eyes. 

 

The light sounds of the river next to their path rang through the night as they walked back to their dorm. Campus was relatively quiet weekday nights, besides the few that were out jogging or biking. There was the slight chill in the air, hinting that fall was on the way as they strolled leisurely. 

“I want a rematch.” Sara said into the night. 

“If you want to get your ass handed to you again, then I’m game.” Ava teased as they walked their hands brushing past each other. 

“Next time, I’ll show you.” Sara looked at Ava out the corner of her eye,wordlessly linking their hands. A soft smile crossed Ava’s face as she squeezed her hand back. They walked in peaceful silence for the rest of the way just enjoying each other’s company. Sara kicked off her shoes as soon as they walked back into her room. 

“I don’t want to go to class tomorrow.” She whined, flopping down onto her futon. 

“Well too bad. Don’t use all your skip days this early in the semester.” Ava chuckled sitting down next to her, Sara just grumbled in response. “Come on, you wanna watch a crime documentary? I know you love those, weirdo.” Ava patted her thigh. 

“You like them too!” Sara accused, sitting back up. 

“Maybe a little bit.” Ava said as she looked for the remote to the TV. They both propped their feet on the table in front of them as the show started. 

 

“How does evidence in a open murder trial just go missing.” Ava tossed her hands up at the documentary while Sara shrugged. 

“I don’t know.” She shook her head. 

“There’s so many things wrong here!” 

“You would know wouldn’t you, criminal justice major.” Sara teased.

“Hey I know a lot.” Ava defended, turning to her. 

“Yes yes you do smarty pants.” Sara looked at her with a sly smile preparing another joke, but it died in her throat as their eyes met. Ava’s long hair fell over one of her shoulders as she gazed into those grey eyes. They both wordlessly leaned in before their lips tentatively touched. There was a spark that clicked to life as their lips molded together. Next thing they knew Ava was draped over Sara’s body, her tongue swiping at Sara’s bottom lip silently asking for permission. They both let out a moan when Sara’s lips parted, their tongues sliding over one another.     

 

Sara let out a soft moan as Ava’s hand skimmed up her side. Pushing under her t-shirt, her finger tips grazing up heated skin. She felt Sara shift, pressing her knee into Ava’s clothed center. Ava’s eyes slowly opened as she pulled back from Sara’s touch. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked breathless looking up at her. 

“Nothing. I umm...I should go.” Ava said averting her eyes as she straightened her clothes. 

“What? Is something wrong? Were we going too fast?” Sara sat up trying to meet Ava’s eyes but they were trained to the floor as she shook her head. 

“No no. It’s not that. I just need to go.” Before Sara could say anything else, Ava darted out the room leaving her confused. She sat there trying to go over if she missed any signs that would make Ava run but none came to her. She had no idea what to do now so she hopped off her bed, heading upstairs to the 5th floor. She opened the door not bothering to knock, none of them ever did when they burst into each other’s room.  

 

“Zari! I need he-Oh my god my eyes!” Sara yelled slamming Zari’s door back. She heard fumbling and curses from the other side of the door before Zari poked her head out. 

“Knocking?  Have you heard of it it!” She whispered harshly. 

“One, we never knock! Two,these doors have locks, use them!” Sara whispered back before she remembered what she saw. “Was that Nate and Charlie in there?” She asked and Zari blushed harder. 

“Yes.” Zari said thumping her head on the door. 

“Hey Sara.” Nate and Charlie’s voices called from inside the room. 

“Hey guys.” Sara said back, a teasing smile playing on her lips. 

“Don’t! No jokes. No puns. Or I’m shutting the door back.” 

“I’m sure you’d like that.” Sara teased and Zari started shutting the door. “Okay okay wait!” She laughed and Zari creaked the door back open. 

“What is it?” She asked. 

“Its Ava. I just-ugh.” Sara sighed not knowing how to put her feelings into words. 

“Romance  troubles?” Nate poked his head out the door. “We can help.” He nodded. 

“Well put all of your clothes on first please. And I’ll meet you guys downstairs. I’m not going in the sex cave.” Sara gestured to Zari’s room and Zari let out groan of embarrassment. They met back up downstairs before taking the short walk to the convenience store that was open late in the dorm next door. 

 

“So what happened?” Zari asked taking a sip of her hot chocolate. 

“We were on my couch…” Sara twiddled her fingers trying to find the right words. 

“Getting frisky?” Charlie finished and Sara rolled her eyes but nodded. 

“Yeah but she like freaked out in the middle and ran. She wouldn’t tell me what was wrong, she just left.” Sara trailed her finger across the table, trying to conceal the hurt in her voice. 

“Hmm...Ava isn’t super good at showing how she feels sometimes.” Zari started. 

“Like you.” Nate added patting Sara’s head as she shot him a glare. 

“And there’s probably something deeper that’s bothering her. Just give her some space for a bit.” 

“That girl is in love with you dude, it’s gonna be fine.” Charlie said sitting back in her chair. 

“You don’t know that. She literally just ran away from me” Sara said and they all gave her a look. 

“Yeah but we also see how you guys look at each other all the time. Those googly eyes are hard to miss.” Nate said and Sara just let out another groan. The group chatted late into the night before the trio decided to go to bed leaving Sara to her thoughts. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to sleep so she went back to her room quickly changing into work out clothes. The gym in her dorm only had a few people there at this time of night, which was always nice. She hopped on a treadmill and started a brisk walk before cranking it up to a jog. Music blasted in her ears when she saw someone get  onto the treadmill next to her. She turned her head slightly and nearly tripped when she noticed it was Ava.    
“Hey.” She said breathless, turning the speed of the treadmill back down. 

“Hi.” Ava said lightly. “Couldn’t sleep either?” She asked as she started walking. 

“Nope.” 

“Listen, I’m sorry for running out on you earlier. That wasn’t okay.” 

“Was it something I did?” 

“What? No no it wasn’t you, I swear. Its me...I just.” Ava sighed looking forward, seeming to hold back a few tears. 

“Hey hey. You don’t have to talk about it right now, if you don’t want to.” Sara started. 

“No I need to. Can we finish working out and talk after?” Ava asked and Sara nodded. They both started jogging, listening to the old tv show playing on the screen in front of them. About a hour past before they were equally exhausted. After a water bottle refill they headed back up to Ava’s room. 

 

“So.” Ava started as she sat on the edge of her bed, Sara sitting down in her desk chair. 

“I ran because while we were...you know, I remembered that I was going home next weekend. And that I wanted to tell my family about you. Because you’re so awesome and I want them to know how much I love spending time with you. But my family doesn’t know I’m gay.” 

“Oh.” Realization dawned across Sara’s face.  

“Yeah and all my thoughts of telling them, just kind of came crashing down and my first instinct was to run. I’m sorry.” Ava pushed her hands through her hair, Sara reached out touching her knee.

It’s okay Ava, I know its hard. You can do it whenever you’re ready, don’t pressure yourself.”

“I want to tell them, I need to. This has been bothering me for years and I think I’m ready to do it” Ava nodded.

“It’ll be okay Aves.”

“How can you be sure?” 

“Because no matter what I’ll be with you.” She smiled. 

“God. Why are you so great?” Ava smiled back and Sara shrugged, getting out of the chair to stand in between her legs. Ava’s hands found there way to her waist pulling her closer. 

“Can we try this again?” Ava whispered, her lips inches from Sara’s. 

“Yeah.” She replied before pressing their lips together.  They stayed like that for what felt like hours leisurely making out on Ava’s bed. Tentative roaming hands caressing exposed skin, neither one of them wanting to take things too far yet. The night grew too late and with one last kiss Sara went back up to her room to get some sleep. As Sara settled into her bed after a quick shower she picked up her phone to text Ava goodnight, but saw Ava beat her to the punch. She replied back with a heart emoji attached to the end of her message. 

“God we’re gross.” She said to herself looking at the cheesy texts with a light smile.

 

* * *

 

“You sure you don’t want to get anything?” Sara smirked at her as they waited in the tattoo and piercing shop.

“Yup pretty sure I’m good.” Ava said as she looked around the store. Any kind of body modification wasn’t her thing, she was not a fan of needles. The woman at the front desk had Sara sign a few papers before they took  her to the back. The guy doing her piercing went over a few things before he started. 

“Scale of one to 10 how bad is this gonna suck.” Sara asked hopping on the table. 

“Ehh...I’ve had people tell me it as nothing and I’ve also had a few people pass out. So it depends on the person?” He said as she put on latex gloves. 

“Pass out?” Ava gaped. 

“Yeah some people aren’t good with pain.” He shrugged , ripping open a sterilized needle. Ava watched on in while he used a marker to dot where the industrial piercing would be, checking with Sara to make sure it’s where she wanted. Once they were sure she laid back on the table. He told Sara to let out a breath as he pushed in the needle through her ear. Ava was amazed that Sara didn’t even flinch at the feeling.

“Yeah not too bad.” Sara nodded as she sat back up. She looked in the mirror at the bar happily. 

“What do you think babe?” She asked turning to Ava. 

“It looks sweet.” Ava grinned, standing to get a closer look. 

  
  


“Maybe I’ll get my tongue pierced next time.” She stuck her tongue out suggestively and Ava blushed at the crude gesture. She’d definitely had been thinking about being with Sara in that way but this was all new and they hadn’t really found the right moment. They walked out of the shop hand in hand, Ava still admiring the rod of metal going through Sara’s ear. She wished she could get something new that didn’t involve needles and was a lot less permanent.  They walked and she suddenly got an idea, pausing in the middle of the sidewalk. Sara stopped giving her a questioning expression. Ava pulled out her phone looking up something, a smile spread across her face when she found what she was looking for. 

“What?” Sara asked as Ava started following her GPS. 

“You’ll see.” She said and Sara followed curiously. After a 15 minute walk they stopped in front of a inviting looking building. 

“A barber shop?” Sara’s eyebrow lifted. 

“Yeah I wanted to do something new too and this place has walk ins…and I’ve always kind of wanted to get an undercut.” Ava said and Sara’s eyes went wide. 

“Really?” 

“Is that a bad idea?” Ava winced. 

“No no no! Its great! You’d look really cool with it!” Sara said with a bright smile tugging Ava into the shop. They both waited in the lobby for an available barber as Ava scrolled through her phone for some styles she liked. Ava heard someone call her name and she looked at Sara who gave her a happy thumbs up. She explained to the barber what she wanted, showing him a few pictures and designs she liked. He told her it’d be easy as he tossed the cape over her shoulders. She felt a bit of anxiety as she saw locks of her hair fall to the ground, the buzzing of the trimmers vibrating on her head. Any shred of doubt she felt disappeared when she looked at it. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail to display the new design. 

“Holy shit.” Sara said when she saw the design for the first time. 

“Its awesome right?” Ava felt the back of her head, the low cut hair felt weird on her fingers. 

“Its fucking hot babe, oh my god.” Sara touched the shaved hair with a grin. They spent the rest of the day together, wandering around town doing random activities. The rest week seemed to fly by as they spent almost every evening with one another.

 

* * *

 

Sara was sitting cross legged on her bed as she listened to a book, scrolling through her phone. The weekend gave her some time to relax as the rain tapped lightly on her window. The reader’s voice was interrupted by a light knock at her door. She paused the story to hop off her bed, padding quickly over. She opened it finding a rain soaked figure standing in front of her.

“Ava?” Sara questioned meeting her eyes, the usual shining beautiful grey eyes seemed dull and unfocused. “Are you okay?” Concern filled Sara’s tone.

“I told them about us.” Her voice was hoarse as she answered. 

“What happened.” A sinking feeling crept into her. 

“Th-they...” A sob ripped out of Ava as she covered her eyes in an attempt to hide the tears streaming down her face. 

“Take your time baby.” Sara touched Ava’s arm as she watched her try and get the sentence out. 

“They told me I could come home again when I changed my mind about us.” Her voice caught as she held in another sob. Sara pulled her into a tight embrace, the touch breaking all of Ava’s composure as she slumped into her arms.

“I’m so sorry Ava.” Sara whispered feeling Ava shake slightly in her arms.  

“I thought they loved me.” Ava’s shaky voice whispered back, her hands fisting the fabric of Sara’s shirt. The pain in her voice shattered Sara’s heart, a few tears leaked out of her own eyes. She shut them to try and hold back the rest wanting to be strong for Ava. She could hear a bit of commotion coming from down the hall from other students enjoying their evening so she pulled Ava into her room, shutting the door behind them. Ava’s grip didn’t lessen as they both sank to the floor. They sat there for a long time just letting Ava cry, Sara holding her close until she  calmed down enough to pull back .

“I’m sorry. I just burst in here wi-” Ava stopped speaking when she felt Sara’s index finger on her lips. 

“Ava. Don’t you apologize to me.” She said sternly and Ava looked to the ground. Sara put her hand under Ava’s chin, making her look back into her eyes. 

 

“Your parents may think there’s something wrong with this.” She took Ava’s hand in hers. “But there isn’t, okay? There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect and I lo-” She closed her mouth but Ava caught the end of the sentence looking up at her with wide eyes. 

“You what?” Ava whispered. Sara bit her lip before quickly deciding to continue. 

“I love you.” She spoke, seeing more tears spill from Ava’s eyes. 

“I love you too.” Ava leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on Sara’s lips before putting her head onto her shoulder. “Why does me loving you come with all this? It’s not fair.” Ava’s voice shook. 

“Its not fair. We’ll get through this together, I promise.” Sara said, looping her pinky around Ava’s. Ava smiled softly, squeezing back. They both had the sudden realization that Ava was still soaking wet and her clothes had effectively drenched Sara’s shirt too. 

“I should go change clothes.” Ava looked at the door, not really wanting to go back to her room alone. 

 

“You can use some of mine.” Sara said noticing her expression. 

“That’d be perfect.” 

“You want me to call the guys over and maybe we can relax and watch a movie? Or it can just be me and you. If you want to stay that is. Or not.” Sara rarely ever rambled, seeing her do so was pretty adorable. 

“I can hop in the shower and you invite the guys over?” She chuckled softly, wiping at the few stray tears that were in her eyes. 

“Sure, we can do that.” Sara nodded, helping Ava stand back up. 

“Could you...tell them for me. I don’t think I can do this again in one night.” Ava sighed feeling the weight of the evening coming down on her. 

“Of course.” Sara said giving her hand another reassuring squeeze. Sara found some clothes she could borrow and Ava took her time in the shower. The warm water that usually washed away the aches and pains her body felt after a workout couldn’t wash away the hurt in her heart. 

 

A few more tears escaped as she stood under the spray. She lifted her head at the sound of Sara’s voice coming from her room. Sara was singing one of her favorite songs as she tidied up. Her sweet voice brought Ava back to the here and now. She stepped out the shower drying off her hair before changing into the borrowed clothes. Walking back into the room she saw Sara had rearranged bit and turned off the overhead light, letting the room be illuminated by the soft string lights that hung from the wall. 

“I feel a little better now that I’m not freezing.” Ava joked as she sat on the futon. 

“That’s good.” Sara sat next to her wrapping a arm around her shoulder, Ava leaning into the  embrace. “I called the cavalry so they should be here any min-” Before Sara could finish Nate burst through the door. 

 

“I brought movies!” He yelled.

“And I got snacks!” Zari chimed in. 

“I brought my weighted blanket.” Ray smiled, tossing it onto Ava and Sara’s laps. 

“I got you a new succulent.” Nora said peeking in, they all wanted to question how she got it so fast but just decided to leave it. 

“I brought me.” Charlie smiled as she walked into the room. Zari and Charlie smooshed onto the futon, Nate and Ray sitting on the floor in front of them. Nora nestled into the bungee chair next to them, her hand playing with Ray’s hair as they watched the movie. Nate brought the first three Harry Potter movies, determined to get Sara caught up. As they watched the movies, Sara sometimes question the actions of the the characters only to be shushed by everyone or get “Because magic!” as an answer. Ava sat between Sara and Charlice with Ray’s blanket warming her, nibbling on the snacks Zari brought. Her own family may have done some serious damage to her heart today but she had another one right here with her that loved her just the way she was. With a content sigh she leaned further onto Sara's shoulder, feeling herself drift off. She woke backup to whispers as the gang packed up, having finished the second movie.

 

“Sorry I dozed off there guys, I guess I was more tired than I thought.” She yawned. 

“It’s alright Ava.” Nora smiled softly. 

“Thanks for coming, I really needed this tonight. You...you guys mean the world to me.” She said looking at each of them for a moment. 

“Awww Ava! Come on, time for a group hug.” Charlie said wrapping her arms around Ava. The rest joined in sandwiching Ava between all of them, her and Sara giggled from being trapped in the center. With a few final goodbyes the group left out. Ava tentatively asked Sara if she could stay the night and Sara nodded happily. The both climbed into bed before Sara nuzzled into Ava’s side. Ava pulled her close, kissing her temple as her hand rubbed up and down her back. 

“I love you.” She whispered into the dark. 

“I love you too Aves.” Sara said pushing herself closer as they both slowly drifted to sleep. 

 

Sara’s eyes fluttered open, it took a few blinks for her vision to clear. The sun had just appeared over the horizon making small beams of light poke through the blinds. Ava’s warm breath ghosted over her skin as she slept soundly next to her. She slowly reached for her phone seeing the time was around 7am. Tossing her phone back onto the pillow she snuggled back into the sheets. She looked at Ava’s sleeping form, her face was relaxed as she snored lightly. Sara’s mind drifted back to last night, her heart clenching at the memory of Ava crying on her floor. She was so angry at Ava’s parent’s of hurting her like that, vowing to never let Ava feel like she was alone in this world.  

“You good?” Ava’s sleepy voice asked feeling Sara move closer. 

“Yeah, go back to sleep.” Sara whispered, resting her head on Ava’s chest. 

“Mmkay.” Ava said before quickly falling back asleep. Sara eventually fell asleep only to be woken up a few hours later by Ava’s panicked voice. 

“Shit shit shit!” She heard Ava mumble as she opened her laptop. 

“What’s wrong?” Sara squinted at the sunlight beaming into the room, sitting up in the bed. 

“I slept through class.” Ava sat at her desk in her pajamas, anxiously waiting for her laptop to power on.  

“You needed the sleep babe, you had a rough day yesterday.” Sara said trying to calm her. 

“I know but I don’t like missing lecture.” Ava sighed. 

“Just email your professor and tell them you were sick. You have that class with Zari don’t you? You can get the notes from her.” Sara heard Ava let out a breath. 

“Okay that works.” She pushed her hair back out of her face. 

“You want to come be lazy for another hour before I have to go to class?” Sara offered. Ava looked back at her, smile appearing on her face now that she wasn’t freaking out. 

“Let me send this email first.” Sara listened to her type quickly on the keys before she slid back into the bed with her.  Sara wrapped her arms around her as Ava nuzzled into her.

 

They reluctantly got up when Sara’s alarm went off. Ava walked her to class before deciding to go to a nearby park that had a few hiking trails. The fresh air and peaceful sounds were relaxing as she wandered around for a few hours. Her eyes scanned the usually green leaves as they started to have their annual red and orange tint. Clearing her mind was just what she needed she thought as she took a rest by a small pond, watching ducks dabble in the water. Her phone chimed a few times from Sara checking up on her. Each message making her smile softly as they talked. The echoes of the whispered “I love you’s” from the night before played in her mind. Last night it seemed everything was crashing down around her, yet as she sat there in that moment watching the still water she felt everything was going to be okay. When she saw Sara again that evening the first thing she did was pulling her into a deep kiss, dipping her as their friends watched with a few teases and awws.  

“What was that for?” Sara asked a bit breathless, looking at her with a slight blush. 

“I just love you.” Ava smiled softly. 

“I love you too.” Sara grinned. 

“Get a room!” Zari teased, tossing a fry at them. 

 

* * *

 

Fall was in full swing as Sara and Charlie looked around the halloween store for costumes. Charlie and Nate had somehow convinced the group to go to a party that weekend, even with Ray and Ava complaining that they needed to study. 

“Hell no.” Sara laughed as Charlie held up a banana costume. 

“You’re no fun.” She said as she put that one back. 

“I just don’t want to be a banana” 

“Well there’s not a lot of options since you decided to go shopping last minute.” Charlie said flipping through other outfits. 

“So did you!” Sara accused but Charlie tactfully ignored her, rolling her eyes she continued. 

“I’m just going to go with something safe, I can’t imagine Ava’s gonna wear something crazy.” Sara shrugged deciding to go with a simple vampire outfit. 

“I can’t imagine she would.” Charlie smirked. 

“What did you say it like that?” Sara narrowed her eyes. 

“No reason. Now come one I still need something.” She said skipping off, leaving a suspicious Sara in the isle. 

 

That evening Sara was all dressed up as she jogged up the stairs to go get Ava. They were supposed to head out 10 minutes ago but she hadn’t came downstairs yet. 

“Ava! You alive in there? What’s taking you so long?” She asked, knocking on the door. The lock clicked and the door slowly slid open. Sara’s jaw hit the floor when her eyes fell on Ava’s outfit. She looked like she was fresh out of a 80s rock band music video with her black ripped jeans, dark midriff shirt complete with a leather jacket. She had on dark smokey makeup along with her hair teased enough to give it some insane messy volume.

“Sorry this makeup was way out of my comfort zone so it took some doing to get it right.” Ava laughed. “You okay?” She asked noticing Sara’s expression. 

“You  look so fucking sexy.” Sara gaped.

“Oh thanks.” She blushed moving some of her hair out of her face. “Charlie told me I should try it out. You look really good too.” Ava said gesturing to her outfit. 

“Of course she did.” Sara shook her head remembering Charlie’s sneaky expression in the Halloween store.    
“Is everyone already downstairs?” 

“Yup. Let’s rock!” Sara said with a smile, taking her hand.   

“Oh my god, how many puns am I going to have to put up with tonight?” 

“Just a few.” She said before giving her a quick kiss. They met the rest of the group downstairs, Ava receiving a few compliments making her blush. The line outside the club was wrapped around the building, filled with all sorts of outrageous and somewhat revealing costumes. You could feel the bass bumping from inside and see the various flashing lights as they all waited in the line. Once they were finally in Sara and Nate made a beeline for the bar as the rest made their way through the crowd to try and find somewhere a bit less crowded. These kinds of cramped spaces were usually not where Ava enjoyed but being surrounded by her friends made it easier. Not to mention Sara coming back with 4 shots of  Fireball for the two of them. 

“For you.” She said with a smile handing Ava two of the shot glasses. 

“Oh god. I’m going to regret this tomorrow.” Ava winced after she took the first shot. 

“Maybe, but we’re here for a good time not to overthink.” Sara said wrapping her arms around Ava’s neck. 

 

“True true.” She smiled her lips hovering just out of reach.

“You wanna dance?” Sara tilted her head in the direction of the packed dance floor. 

“I don’t know if I have enough alcohol in my system for that.” Ava laughed lightly. 

“Take my shot.” Ray said handing Ava the drink. “Nate got it for me but I feel like one of us should be sober.” He looked down at Nora who had already pregamed and was pretty drunk. She was leaning close to him, rising up on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ear. He immediately went red at whatever she said to him.  

“Thanks Ray.” Ava laughed at his expression. He stuttered out a “You’re welcome.” as Nora pulled him into a secluded corner.  Ava took the drink back quickly, looking to the dance floor. “Alright let’s do this.” She took Sara’s hand leading her to the crowd. Waltzing, tango, hell tap dancing was easy for Ava but casual dancing was not something she was not good at. Sara could feel her stiffen as the bass bumped through the room. 

“Relax.” Sara said in her ear, Ava giving her an unsure expression. “Just look at me and feel the music.” Sara wrapped her arms around Ava’s neck pulling her closer. She looked down into those familiar steely eyes, feeling a but more relaxed as she started to sway to the music. The next song’s tempo was slower than the last, the sultry notes making Ava’s hips sway. Sara slowly turned into her arms, looking over her shoulder as she started to grind into Ava. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt Ava’s hands on her hips, pulling her closer so her front was flush with Sara’s back. Her cheeks were flushed as Ava’s hands ran up and down her sides. The simmering arousal she felt suddenly spiked. 

“I know we’ve only been here for a bit but I really want to take you home.” She felt Ava’s hot breath ghost across her skin when she spoke into her ear. 

“Let’s go.” Sara smirked. Ava texted the group chat telling them they were leaving, not wanting to do it in person because she knew they would all tease them. Sara called them a ride home as they weaved through the crowd to the exit. 

 

They burst through the door, Sara clusmily fumbling with the lock not wanting a repeat of what happened with Zari. Ava’s lips peppered kisses to the back of her neck until the lock finally clicked. She turned back pulling Ava to her, loving the feeling of getting pressed against the door. A soft moan escaped her as she felt Ava’s teeth leave small bites over her neck and collar bone. Her low cut top exposing heated flesh. 

“Bed.” She said breathlessly. Ava started walking backwards, Sara undressing her as they went. Ava’s hands worked quickly to get Sara out the rest of her clothes. She hopped up on the bed hastily kicking one of her boots off ,the other getting stuck. Sara let out a chuckle at the sight. 

“Need some help?” 

“Yeah.” Ava huffed out a laugh as Sara pulled off her other boot along with her jeans. Sara stepped out of her own before climbing on top of Ava. Her naked body pressing down on Ava’s sensitive skin. Sara’s hand ran down her body, stopping to tease a hardened nipple. Ava let out a gasp when she felt Sara’s wet mouth latch onto the other one. Her hand coming up to tangle itself in Sara’s hair.  Slow moving fingers traveled slowly down the rest of Ava’s body. The digits teasing Ava’s thigh. 

“Please.” Ava said breathlessly. Sara obliged moving her hand upwards, running two fingers through her wetness. She felt Ava shudder at the sensation as she started running slow circles over that sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hips slowly started moving, matching Sara’s rhythm. She was trying her best to hold in the noises threatening to spill out. She let out a protest when Sara stopped but quickly realized what she was doing. 

 

Sara scooted down the bed so she was laying between Ava’s legs, slowly licking her lips at the sights of her glistening center. Ava immediately fisted the sheets at the first broad stroke of Sara’s togue. Sara’s arms lopping over her hips to hold her steady as her mouth worked. 

“Yes yes yes.” Ava called as she felt herself getting close. She felt Sara’s fingers tease her entrance. "Do it." Ava moaned. Sara pushed two fingers in, slowly pulling them back out as Ava's hips thrashed. She picked up the pace, latching her lips back onto her clit. Ava's other hand gripped her hair as she came through gritted teeth. Sara didn't let up only slowed her movements enough for Ava to catch her breath. Before Ava knew it she was being sent back into another orgasm, this one making it a lot more difficult to keep her voice down. She gently pushed Sara's head away, unable to take anymore.

"So smug." She chuckled at the look on Sara's face.

"You're just so pretty when you come." Sara said with a grin, pressing a kiss to Ava's lips. Sara’s breath hitched when she felt Ava cup her center. 

“This okay?” Ava said her fingers moving over her wet folds. 

“Yes.” Sara’s breathy voice answered before Ava’s fingers pushed into her. 

 

Ava watched enraptured as Sara rode her fingers. Sara tossing her head backwards feeling Ava’s fingers curl forward. She let out a sharp curse falling forward, her hands framing Ava’s head as her hips lifted meeting every thrust. Ava used her thumb to rub tight circles over her clit. 

“Don’t stop.” Sara chanted her hips rolling forwards. She bit her lip to stifle the loud moan that threatened to escape as she felt her orgasam near.

“Your whole floor is gonna hear you.” Ava smirked as she started pushing her hand faster. 

“F-fuck. You better shut me up then.” Sara groaned out. Ava used her other hand to pull Sara’ down to her, crashing their lips together as Sara came. Her hips jerking forward from the waves of pleasure that washed over her. Her arms wobbled before she fell completely on top of Ava, unable to hold herself up any longer. She felt Ava’s hands stroking up and down her back as she caught her breath. She looked up into Ava’s eyes with a lazy grin, her whole body still feeling light.

“You’re makeup got smudged.” She giggled. 

“Do I look like a raccoon?” Ava laughed lightly.

“Just a little.” Sara said before pulling her into another kiss with barely contained smiles.

 

* * *

 

“See you Ava!” One of the girls who lived on her floor shouted as she walked past. 

“Bye Kara, have a good break!” Ava yelled back.

“I will!” The happy blonde skipped off. Ava’s smile dissolved once she was alone again. Everyone was headed home for thanksgiving and her dad hadn’t responded to her texts at all. Her mom had replied saying she wasn’t sure if they were ready to have another conversation just yet. Ava hadn’t spent thanksgiving alone before. She busied herself with homework and cleaning up her room in a attempt to deflect the sadness creeping in. 

“Yo Ava!” Sara’s voice called as she walked into her room. 

“Hey.” She tried to sound happy but it fell flat. Sara noticed immediately. 

“Your not going home for Thanksgiving are you?” Sara came over to her as Ava shook her head, casting her eyes down. She knew Ava had been waiting to see what her parents would say.

“I’m sorry babe.” Sara kneel down in front of her taking Ava’s hand. 

“It’s alright. I can catch up on studying since I’ll finally have some peace and quiet here.” Ava sniffed as she wiped at her eyes. 

“Its break Ava. You’re supposed to relax.” Sara sighed and a lightbulb went off in her head.”Come home with me.” She said excitedly. 

“What?” Ava looked up at her. 

“Come home with me. We can eat a bunch of unhealthy food and binge watch a shitty show!” Sara grinned. 

“I...I don’t know I don’t want to intrude”

“It’s my sister, my dad and me. Nothing to intrude on I promise.” 

“Will they be okay with you bringing another person on such short notice?”

“I’ll call on the way and the Lance household is always kind of crazy so it’s fine.” Sara smiled at her, the beaming expression melted Ava’s sadness away.

“Okay, I’ll come.”

“Great! Pack your bags Sharpie, we leave in 30 minutes.” Sara patted her cheek before going back down to her room. Ava sat there for a moment her hand on cheek Sara touched, with a goofy smile on her face. 

“Bye Ava! Have a good break!” The sound of one of her residence’s voices snapped her out of the trance. 

“You too!” She shouted back before going to pack some of her things. She met Sara downstairs before walking to go get her car from the student parking lot a few blocks away. The drive to Sara’s place took a few hours and was filled with lots of singing and giggling as the pressure from school left them. They pulled into a quiet neighborhood just before dark. Ava looked at the the nice house in front of her as they pulled into the driveway. Colorful leaves painted the grass and path that lead to the front door, they crunched underneath their shoes as they walked to the front door. 

“I’m home!” Sara shouted as she set their bags down. 

“Hey sweety!” 

“Hey Dad.” Sara grinned as her dad pulled her in for a tight hug. 

“How was the drive?” He pulled back looking at her. 

“Fine as usual.” Sara smiled. 

“Nice to see you Ava.” He said patting her shoulder. 

“Nice to see you again too Mr.Lance.” Ava smiled.

“You can call me Quentin.” He laughed. This is been an ongoing thing since Ava first met Sara’s dad. She always lapsed back into calling him Mr.Lance no matter how many time he told her to call him by his name.   

“Sorry Mr-I mean Quentin.” Ava corrected awkwardly. 

“Laurel here yet?” Sara asked.  

“Nah you know your sister. Busy busy busy, she’ll be here though. I ordered some pizza if you guys are hungry.” He gestured to the kitchen. 

“Yes! I’m dying. We’re gonna go put our stuff up, then come eat.” Sara gave him another hug before her and Ava headed to her room. Her old room was neatly decorated with pictures of her family and friends hanging all around, a few art pieces hung on the walls with some awards from high school. 

 

“This is the cleanest I’ve ever seen your room.” Ava laughed as she set her bags down. 

“I haven’t been here!”

“Exactly.” Ava smirked. 

“Hey!” Sara shot her a glare.

“Just calling it like I see it babe.” Ava smiled before Sara tackled her onto her bed, both giggling as they fell onto the soft sheets. 

“College is hard okay? I forget to clean sometimes.” Sara huffed out a laugh as she pinned Ava’s arms down. 

“Yet somehow I help you clean it and its dirty again in 2 days.” Ava arched brow. 

“I have no defense for that.” Sara laughed sitting back. They both had the realization of the position they were in Sara straddling her hips. Sara locked eyes with her, neither of them saying anything. Sara watched Ava’s tongue dart out slowly wetting her lips. 

 

“You guys really couldn’t behave for two seconds.” Laurel’s voice floated into the room. Ava jumped tossing Sara off of her at the sound of her voice. Sara flopped onto the other side of the bed, slowly sitting up. 

“Hey there, that wasn’t what it looked like.” Sara blushed lightly.  

“You sure about that?” She laughed. 

“I was just telling Sara her room is always a mess and she attacked me.” Ava smiled with her own blush creeping in her cheeks. 

“I do agree with that. Your room is always a mess.” Laurel agreed. 

“Oh come on it’s not that bad all the time.” Sara said flopping back onto the bed. Ava and Laurel looked at each other with similar disbelieving expressions.

“It is. And whenever you two are done up here, come eat.” Laurel said before going back downstairs. 

“Well that was mortifying.” Ava groaned. 

“It’s fine. She’s caught me doing worse things.” Sara shrugged and Ava looked at her with a confused expression. “Those are stories for another time. Let’s go eat.” Sara patted Ava’s leg, hopping off the bed. Ava was entertained by the banter Sara and Laurel had as they sat around the living room after dinner. Of course Laurel had to tell her a few stories about younger Sara much to Sara’ dismay. Ava laughed heartily at one about Sara getting stuck in a kids slide at a park when they were in high school. 

 

“Your sister is great.” Ava chuckled as she grabbed her toothbrush out her bag, preparing for bed.  

“Is she great or did she just embarrass me for 30 minutes?” Sara countered. 

“Both.” Ava nodded and Sara rolled her eyes with a smile. They brushed their teeth quickly before heading off to bed. 

“It’s not weird that I sleep in here right?” Ava double checked as they walked back into Sara’s room. She didn’t want Sara’s family thinking they were in here having sex under the same roof.

“It’s fine babe I promise. Now get in here.” Sara patted the bed next to her. Ava smiled before crawling into bed with her. 

 

Ava woke up the next morning with Sara still wrapped around her. It was pretty early in the morning but she knew she wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. She slowly untangled herself from Sara, trying to not wake her up. Sara took her pillow captive once she sleepily realized Ava was gone. Ava looked at her with a soft smile before padding out the room quietly. She went downstairs finding Laurel already in the kitchen doing some cooking prep. 

“Good morning.” She smiled. 

“Morning.” Ava nodded as she sat in a stool near the island. 

“Want some coffee?” Laurel offered. 

“Yes please.” Ava smiled, watching Laurel pour her a cup and poor a little cream in it. “Thank you.” She added as she sipped on the beverage. 

“What’s got you up this early?” She asked, chopping some celery. 

“My internal clock always wakes me up even when I don’t have class or work.” 

“Same. Hence why I got started cooking.” 

“You want some help?” Ava asked. 

“Sure if you want. I could use it, lord knows dad and Sara can’t cook for shit.” She said and they both laughed. Ava got up to go wash her hands, Laurel asked her to grab a few spices out the cabinet. 

“Thanksgiving is always fun. I’d usually help my Mom….” She trailed off. That empty feeling slowly seeping back into her bones as she remembered her family. 

“Ava?” Laurel said turning to look at her. Finding a few tears rolling down her face. “Oh my god Ava are you okay?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m fine.” Ava tried to recover, wiping at her eyes quickly. 

“What just happened there?” Laurel didn’t want to push too hard but there was obviously something that triggered the tears. Ava cast her eyes downward, chewing on her lip before deciding to tell her. She explained what happened with her and Sara earlier in the semester, then finally deciding to come out to her parents. She struggled a bit to talk about their reaction as Laurel rubbed her back lightly. Once she was done with her story she went to a flurry of apologizes for ruining the morning but just like Sara, Laurel stopped her. Telling her she was sorry for her parents acting the way they did but she was always welcome in their family. After the emotional start they got back to cooking and talking about anything and everything as they worked. Sara eventually crawled out of bed to perch on a stool at the island, harassing Laurel from her seat. They quick paced sibling banter had Ava almost drop something because she was laughing so hard.  Sara looked at Ava that evening watching her laugh and talk with her sister and her father. It was sad Ava couldn’t be with her own family for Thanksgiving but she was happy she was here and not alone in her dorm room. 

 

* * *

 

“Sara. You know this.” Ava said holding up the flash card. There was notebooks and papers sprawled everywhere as they sat on Sara’s dorm room floor, going over material for their upcoming finals. 

“Umm.” Sara looked at the ceiling as if the answer would appear there. 

“Do you want a hint?” 

“No! I know this.” Sara closed her eyes before shouting out the answer. 

“Correct!” Ava clapped. 

“Alright maybe your study method does work a little bit better.” She admitted. 

“What? You mean actually studying?” Ava teased. She always had a strict study schedule that Sara had reluctantly joined halfway through the semester. Sara’s grades had improved quite a bit but she wouldn’t give Ava the satisfaction of telling her her study methods worked. 

“Shut it.” Sara chuckled. Ava was about to respond when her phone vibrated. Her smile faded as she read the message. 

“What is it?” Sara asked. 

“Its… my mom.” Ava stared at the screen. 

“What did she say?” 

“She wants to meet up next week after finals.” 

“Just to talk?” 

“Yeah I guess so.” Ava chewed on her lip. “Should I do it?” 

“That’s up to you babe. If you want to give her a chance to talk then go for it. But if you aren’t ready that’s okay.”  

“I mean…” Ava sat for a moment, the thought of seeing her mom filled her with a mix of joy and dread. She missed her so much but the last time they saw each other was just an awful memory. 

“Ava? What’s going on that beautiful brain of yours?” Sara asked, scooting closer. 

“I think I’m gonna do it.” She nodded slowly. 

“Do you want me to come with?” 

“No. I think this needs to be between me and her.” Ava sighed leaning her head back onto the couch. “What if this goes to shit too?” She asked turning to look at Sara. 

“Then you can come right back home with me and we’ll have a great Christmas.” Sara leaned on Ava’s shoulder as she spoke. 

“That sounds awesome.” She smiled. 

 

* * *

 

For once Ava wished finals week would have lasted longer because she soon found herself sitting in her car outside the restaurant. Her mom had texted her 15 minutes ago that she was here, but Ava had yet to get out the car. She texted the group chat and everyone set her a flurry of reassuring words. Ava took a steady breath before climbing out the car. She walked into the crowded restaurant looking around until her eyes landed on her mom sitting in a booth. Walking over she gave a slight wave as she neared the table.

“Hi.” She said sliding into the booth. 

“Hi, honey.” He mom’s voice sounded strained as if she’d been crying. Ava couldn’t meet her eyes to check. They sat there for a long moment neither one of them speaking. A waiter came over taking their drink orders before the silence descended on them again.

“How’ve you been?” She asked softly. 

“Fine.” Ava said harsher than she meant to but she didn't care. 

“Did classes go well this semester?” 

“Yup, pretty good.” Ava nodded before they both resumed the tense silence. People around them laughed and talked happily with one another, making the awkwardness between them more apparent. Ava fiddled with her straw wrapper in her hands, her eyes gazing out the window. 

“Ava please look at me.” Her mom’s voice sounded shakey. Ava closed her eyes feeling tears prickle at her eyes, she knew if she looked the dam would burst. 

“I can’t.” Ava replied softly. The memories of the look in her mom’s eyes when she saw her last still haunted her. 

“I’m sorry. I so sorry baby. I never ever should have reacted the way I did.” Her mom said and Ava heard her sniffle. “I just... I was always taught that being gay wasn’t right.” Ava rolled her eyes at that. 

“If you’re going to tell me that you accept me but won’t condone my “lifestyle”, I don’t want to hear it. It’s a part of me and if you can’t accept that then you’re obviously not accepting me.” Ava said finally meeting her eyes with a stern expression. 

“No no that’s not what I’m going to say at all.” Her mom said shaking her head quickly. “I’m my own person, using what other people taught me as an excuse isn’t acceptable. I sat for a while thinking about what happened and that’s not how I want this to be.” 

 

“Yeah having my parents kick me out, wasn’t the best.” Ava said crossing her arms over her chest. The anger simmering down slowly turning back into the cold sadness. 

“I know. I know. And I’m just...I’m sorry. I looked into a lot of other parents stories about what they did when their kids came out to them. There were a few people that reacted like we did but a lot more were just people being happy and excited for their kids. We stole that moment from you Ava and I’m sorry. This was supposed to be a time of joy and relief for you to be who you really are and we ruined it.” Tears started falling down her cheeks as she spoke. Ava bit her lip to hold back her own tears but didn’t say anything so she continued. 

“I talked to your father about how we need to fix this and he didn’t want to. He still wants you out unless you change your mind. So I told him we can either talk about this and have our daughter come back home whenever she wants or get the fuck out of my house.” 

“What?” Ava looked up at her suddenly with watery eyes. “What did he say?” 

“He said no, so he’s been staying with your uncle for the past few weeks.” She said resolutely. 

“Mom you didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes I did Ava. I want to fix this, if you’ll allow me?” 

“Of course but Dad-” 

“He may come around but if he doesn’t that’s his loss. I want to be a part of your life Ava no matter what. I love you.” She hesitantly reached out her hand. Ava looked at it for a moment before taking it, letting the tears roll down her own face. 

“I’ll never forgive myself for the pain I caused you honey. But moving forward I’m going to be right here with you I swear it.” 

“Okay.” Ava sniffed rubbing at her own eyes. 

“Can you tell me more about her? About Sara? If you want to.” Her mom looked at her with hopeful eyes. 

 

“She’s awesome Mom. I love her so much.” Ava said shyly tucking a peice of hair behind her ear. Her mom smiled sweetly back as she encouraged her to tell her more. They talked for hours in the crowded restaurant as Ava updated her about Sara and their rowdy group of friends. Her mom told her she was welcome to come home for Christmas or go spend it with Sara, she understood either way. Ava decided to spend Christmas with her and meet back up with Sara for New Years. She knew everything wasn’t going to be back to normal with her mom for a while but this certainly was a step in the right direction.  She called Sara as she drove home to tell her about dinner with her mom. Sara yelled happily when she told her, saying she wanted to do nothing more than kiss her in that moment. Ava already felt lighter as they talked. Spending time with her mom and the rest of her family for Christmas was a bittersweet. She loved being with all of them but her Dad was still missing from the festivities. Her sadness melted away as when one of her younger cousins handed her a poorly wrapped gift, his little voice telling her “Mury Cirstmus”.

 

* * *

  
  


This was the longest she and Sara had been apart since they started dating. They both were eager to meet back up as New Years approached. 

“I got a gift card to a sporting good store near my house and I think I might get some boxing gloves.” Sara said as they talked on the phone about how Christmas Day went for both of them.

“Ooo really maybe we can start sparring.” Ava smiled as she leaned back into her bed.

“You’re on.” Sara laughed. “Oh! We went out for dinner at a really nice restaurant so Laurel dragged me out to go by a new dress to wear a few days ago.” 

“Can I see it?” Ava asked sitting up. 

“I already took it off.” Sara groaned into the phone.

“Please.” Ava drug out the word in her sweetest voice. 

“Fine fine fine hold on.” Sara relented with a smile as she went to go put the dress back on. She turned on her camera so Ava could see the outfit. 

“Oh my god.” Ava mouth dropped open. The red dress was beautiful, Ava’s eyes darted around to each section in awe. 

“You like it?” Sara asked giving her a twirl. 

“You look so beautiful babe!” Ava said a bit too loud for the time of night. Sara smiled at her as she did a few poses, modeling the dress. 

“Thanks.” Sara grinned back shyly. 

“Are you blushing Lance?” Ava teased and Sara turned away. 

“No!” 

“Yeah you are. Aww you are so fucking cute.” Ava chuckled and Sara slowly turned back to her. 

“You sure cute is the right word?” Sara asked smirking as she slowly slid one of the thin straps down her shoulder. Ava’s throat went dry as she watched her slowly push the other strap off.

“I-umm…” Ava stuttered out as Sara slowly pulled down the top of her dress, revealing her bare chest. “Sexy sexy is the word I wanted.” Ava finally got out. Her eyes followed Sara’s hands, watching them push down the rest of the dress until she stood only in her black lace panties. She walked closer to the camera as she ran her hands up and down her body teasingly. 

 

“You wanna touch yourself don’t you?” Sara smirked, circling her nipple lightly with her finger tip. Ava wordlessly nodded not trusting her voice. “Go ahead.” Sara said as her hand trailed down her body. Ava let her own hand make its way underneath the waistband of her sweatpants. She let out a breath as her finger made contact with her center. Her hips grinding upwards on their own, while she watched Sara’s own hand disappear off camera. Sara bit her lip when she start running slow circles around her own center. 

“Let me hear you.” Ava said softly. Sara slowly released her lip from between her teeth, letting out a low moan. The seductive sounds spurring Ava on as she slowly pushed two fingers inside herself. Her head fell backwards onto the pillow, her hand pushing faster. 

“I’m-I’m close.” Sara moaned, her eyebrows scrunched together. Her hips rolled forward as she neared the edge with Ava following close behind. She let out a curse as she came listening to Ava let out a strain moan as she tried to not be loud in the night. They both sat there for a moment catching their breath before looking back up at one another.  

“I can’t wait to see you.” Sara said with a lazy smile. 

“Me too.” Ava smiled back. 

 

* * *

 

The next few days went by quickly. Ava enjoyed the time her and her mom had together. She gave her a tight hug before she headed to Sara’s house, knowing they wouldn’t see each other for a while since school was starting back up the week after next. The drive to Sara’s house was a few hours which seemed to take forever as her eagerness to see Sara grew. Sara was standing on the porch of the house as Ava pulled into the driveway, giving her a happy wave. 

“Hey you.” Ava grinned, pulling her in for a slow kiss. 

“Hey.” Sara said back once they pulled apart, cupping Ava’s cheek. They gazed at each other for few seconds, just getting lost in one another. 

“Hey lovebirds get in the house before you freeze out there.” Laurel shouted from the kitchen. They both chuckled lightly walking back into the house. Ava greeted everyone as she walked in before Sara pulled her into the living room, excited to trade late Christmas gifts.

“You want to go first or me?” Sara asked plopping on the floor in front of the Christmas tree. 

“You go.” Ava said sitting down next to her with her own gifts in hand.

 

“Okay, well I got you two things.” Sara passed her the smaller box first. Ava opened it quickly reveiling the little object inside. 

“It’s a fidget cube. You’re always trying to do something with your hands when you’re thinking really hard or doing work so I figured you’d like this.” Sara said as Ava poked and flicked all the little parts the cube had around it. 

“This is really cool.” Ava already knew she’d be using this in the future as she clicked one of the dials on the side, liking the feeling of it in her hand. “I also got you two things so here’s your first.” Ava passed Sara the small box. Sara ripped the wrapping paper off revealing a black box that read ‘Death Wish Coffee’. 

“Oh my god.” Sara laughed out loud. She’d see this coffee online advertised as the strongest coffee around. 

“Now when you complain about needing a caffeine fix, you got yourself some rocket fuel.” Ava laughed. 

“Remember you gave this to me when I’m bouncing off the walls next semester.” Sara chuckled. 

“I know I’ll regret it but I’ll deal with it later.” Ava watched Sara stand as she went around the Christmas tree. She pulled a large wrapped rectangle from behind the tree, Ava’s eyes going wide at the size of it. “What the hell is that?”

“Open it and find out.” Sara smiled. Ava scooted over to the gift, slowly pulling off the wrapping paper. Her eyes scanned over the painting of the night sky detailing all the constellations. Each one having a light outline of whatever the constellation was named after. 

“This is beautiful Sara.” She softly traced her fingers over one of the stars. 

“You can finally put something on that empty spot on your wall! I commissioned one of the art students on campus and she did a fucking good job.” Sara nodded as she looked over the image again. 

“Language.” Quentin shouted from another room. 

“Sorry!” Sara yelled back with a laugh, sitting back down next to Ava. 

“Okay here’s your other gift.” Ava handed her a simple envelope. Sara opened it careful not to rip any of the contents inside. 

“Wh-what. How. How did you. What. These were sold out.” Sara babbled as she held the two tickets in front of her. 

“I have my ways.” Ava smirked. 

“What did you get her that broke her?” Laurel asked coming to sit on the couch. 

“She. She got me tickets to see Hamilton” Sara said with watery eyes. Ava was one of the few people who knew how much Sara enjoyed musicals. 

“Are you crying babe?” Ava said in disbelief. 

“What? No.” Sara wiped at her eyes with a giant smile on her face. “Thank you so much.” Sara leaned forward placing a slow kiss on Ava’s lips. 

“Okay please keep it PG, there’s other people in the room.” Laurel interrupted. 

“Other people can close their eyes.” Sara said kissing Ava again before she got a pillow thrown at her. 

 

* * *

  
  


A few hours later Sara and Ava hopped in the car, heading to meet the gang. They chose a bar that was close enough that everyone could get to. The bar was already packed as they entered, they heard their names being called and quickly found the group.

“Hey guys!” Ray waved as the two approached. 

“Hey dudes.” Sara smiled, her and Ava sitting down at the large table. 

Sara and Nora wiped the floor with Ray and Nate in a game of pool. The two men demanding a rematch that they quickly lost. The four were called back to the table as the countdown was about to start. Each couple coming together to welcome the new year. Zari was smooshed happily between Charlie and Nate as everyone started to countdown. 

“5...4...3...2...1!” Everyone cheered as the clock shifted to 12:00am. Ava put her hands on Sara’s wasit, pulling her into a deep kiss. Sara’s arms wrapped around Ava’s neck, pressing herself closer as they greeted the new year together. 

 

“I love you.” Sara smiled, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I love you too.” Ava smiled back. As the night grew later they found themselves outside at a nearby park. Ray had brought sparklers for the occasion and the group gladly took a few, running around the empty lot like children. It was a pretty cold evening but none of them noticed through the fits of laughter. Sara and Ava sat on the hood of her car as their sparklers started to die out. 

“I’m so not ready to go back to school.” Sara groaned. 

“We have like another week and a half.” Ava laughed. 

“No enough time.” She sighed. 

“We’ll just have to fill the next 12 days with a lot of fun then.” Ava smiled softly, leaning closer. 

“Yeah?” Sara grinned. 

“Yup.” Ava said as she kissed her slowly, the sparklers in their hands crackling lightly.       

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey you made it to the end! I’m pretty sure this is the longest story I’ve written in a while. Wooo boy that was a work out. I accidently wrote “Sava” when I was going to type Sara’s name at some point and for some reason it killed me. I need a damn proofreader because god knows me and spelling don’t get along. I was like a hermit in my apartment for a week (maybe longer) while I wrote and edited this. Now I can finally go out and enjoy the sun Michigan has gifted us. I really hope you guys liked it! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
